The present invention relates generally to reciprocating engines and more particularly to an exhaust gas recirculation system with a continuously regenerating particulate trap for use with a reciprocating engine.
Exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) is a powerful tool for reducing NOx emissions substantially in combustion devices (e.g., reciprocating engines) by reducing flame temperature thereby reducing the rate at which the NOx is generated. There are various approaches for employing EGR on a reciprocating engine.
One approach for implementing EGR is through the use of one or more donor cylinders which pump all of their exhaust emissions through an EGR cooler and then into the intake manifold. This approach can improve pumping efficiencies compared to some alternative approaches.
A drawback of EGR can be the fouling of the EGR system. While particulate reduction technologies are implemented in the engine exhaust stream (non-EGR stream), they do little to address the EGR fouling. Workarounds to address EGR fouling include scheduled maintenance to clean the EGR system and/or increased frequency of oil changes. Additional approaches include designing EGR systems that account for the increased level of fouling including additional oil filters, larger oil storage, and larger EGR coolers.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improving the overall performance of reciprocating engines that use EGR.